


Miracle on...Really?

by thegirlwhowaited82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowaited82/pseuds/thegirlwhowaited82
Summary: Emma is about to settle in a cozy Christmas Eve with her True Love and her son when she starts getting phone calls from the people of Storybrooke about strange noises on their roofs and someone in their houses. Even the Savior can't catch a break on Christmas Eve, but little does Emma know she's in for a true surprise.This is a gift for my 2016 Captain Swan Secret Santa.





	

Christmas had never meant much to Emma Swan. Having grown up in the foster system without ever being adopted, Santa didn’t leave presents for a girl no one wanted. She’d been lucky if the family she happened to be staying with at the time remembered she was there and got her a new pair of socks. And once she had grown-up, and was living on her own in Boston, she either spent the night on a stakeout, chasing some cheating husband who should have been home with his wife and kids instead of out with his mistress, or grabbing take out and falling asleep on her couch while  _ Die Hard  _ played on the television. Sometimes, it was both. 

But, now that she had the son she thought she’d lost forever, and the parents she never dreamed of finding- not to mention her True Love- Christmas wasn’t such a bad holiday. She finally had people to buy gifts for, and while she was too old to believe in Santa, part of her still got a little bit giddy at the thought of waking up Christmas morning to find a pile of presents waiting under the tree with her name on them. (She admitted it was childish, but when one didn’t get to experience it as a kid growing up, she enjoyed living out all the Christmases she never had.) 

She and Killian had spent the first week of December putting lights and decorations on the outside of their house. He hadn’t quite understood the tradition, but went along with it because it made her happy, and admitted to her later that he thought the house looked quite pretty. The tree had been a bit harder to explain. 

“I still don’t understand why we are bring foliage into the house, Swan,” he said, as he struggled to get the tree into the stand while Emma helped to direct to make sure it was standing up straight.  

“I told you, it’s just sort of a part of the holiday,” she explained, in a not so helpful way. “A little more to the left. No, my left.” 

Once they got it standing and secure, they added the lights and decorations to the tree. Her parents had arrived to help, with fresh cookies Mary Margaret had just made in the shape of reindeer, candy canes, and holly leaves. (Leave it to Snow White to be the only person who could get the reindeer shaped cookies to come out perfectly, and not with little crinkles where there head had broken off on the transfer from the countertop to the cookie sheet.) And the next evening, Killian had come home, full of knowledge about the tradition of Christmas trees that he’d gotten from some book Belle had provided. 

“You see, Swan,” he explained, “the tradition of this Christmas tree began with a Queen in your realm named Victoria. It appears her husband, a Prince Albert from some place called Germany, brought this tradition from his county and since the Queen had one, well everyone else had to have one. And it-” 

“Killian,” Emma said, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in close, “just shut up and kiss me.” 

“As you wish,” he grinned and did just that. 

Finally, the big night had arrived. The children were all nestled and snug in their beds, the town was quiet for once, covered in a decent layer of snow that should keep most of the troublemakers at bay, and Emma was curled up on the soft with Killian while Henry fiddled with the dvd player so they could settle in with a Christmas classic,  _ Miracle on 34th Street _ . (The original with Maureen O’Hara and John Payne, in black and white, thank you very much. None of this colorized, updated nonsense.) 

“Explain to me again what this moving picture is about, Swan?” Killian asked, putting his around her shoulders as she snuggled deeper into side and adjusted the throw from the back of the couch around her legs. 

“Well, you’ll see,” she replied, “but remember how I told you about Santa Claus?” 

“The large elf that breaks into people’s homes on Christmas Eve to leave presents for children, which you say isn’t real, but only the parents playing pretend?” He asked, one eyebrow raising. 

“Geez mom,” Henry piped in from the other end of the sofa, pushing the play button on the remote. “For someone who lives in a town full of magic you sure know how to take all the fun out of Santa.” 

“That wasn’t how I explained it,” Emma protested. “But, yeah that’s sort of it. Anyway, the movie is about this guy who is Santa, but no one believes him except this lawyer. So when they think he’s crazy and want to lock him up, the lawyer goes to court and proves there is such a thing as Santa Claus.” 

“I see,” Killian replied, but judging by the look on his face, he didn’t really understand. “So, this Santa Claus is real then?” 

“No,” Henry replied, “but it’s a fun movie. And mom likes the romance between the lady who works at Macy’s and the lawyer.” 

“Ah,” Killian grinned down at her, “now I’m beginning to see what the appeal of this movie is. You know, Emma, for someone who was so hard to convince to believe in love, you’re quite a romantic.” 

“I am not,” Emma pouted, not liking that her boys were ganging up on her over her love of her a silly movie. 

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Killian said, “first it was that Princess Bride movie, then there was that space pirate, and now a couple falling in love over an elf. Indeed, Swan, you’re not the romantic at all.” 

She elbowed him in the side, to which he just laughed at her. “Whatever. Can we please just watch the movie?” 

“Aye, love.” Killian pulled her in closed and placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

They had just made it to the part in the movie where the handsome neighbor, Mr. Gailey, had taken the young Natalie Wood to Macy’s to meet Santa, even though her mother told her Santa wasn’t real and he was just a nice old man her mother had hired to play Santa for the department store when Emma’s phone rang. “So much for a silent night,” she said with a sigh, picking it up while Henry paused the movie. 

“This is Emma,” she answered. “Oh, hi Ashley. What’s-” She paused while the woman on the end explained that they’d just been putting the kids down for bed when they heard a thud on the roof and what sounded like someone rummaging around in the living room. But when they went to check, no one was there and nothing appeared to have been taken. “Okay, well it doesn’t like anything, but if you want me to come check it out...alright, I’ll be right there.” She hung up the phone with a sigh. 

“Ashley and Thomas heard noises on their roof and though someone had broken in,” she told Killian and Henry. “She wants me to drive by and check it out, just in case.” 

“Do you want me to come with you, love?” Killian asked, starting to rise off the couch. 

“No, you stay here with Henry and keep watching the movie,” Emma smiled. “They don’t live far, I’ll just drive around the block to make sure everything is okay and I’ll be right back.” 

“As you say,” Killian gave her a sympathetic smile. “But do call me if you need assistance. And, love, please take the sheriff’s vessel,” he pleased, “I don’t trust that yellow contraption of yours on this snow.” 

“The bug can handle it,” she said rolling her eyes, “but I’ll take the patrol car if it makes you feel better.” She reached up and gave him a kiss before heading to the front door to slip on her red leather jacket and grab the keys to the cruiser. “I’ll swing by Granny’s and pick up some hot cocoa on the way home. You boys be good.” 

With their assurance they would keep out of trouble, Emma left to go check out Ashley and Thomas’s. On the way there, she got two more calls, one from Aurora and Phillip, and one from Granny with the same story. It sounded like someone was on the roof and then in the main part of the house (or in Granny’s case the lobby of the Bed and Breakfast) rummaging around. But, when Emma got to each location, she didn’t find anyone lingering near the scene of the alleged crime, nor was there any sign of a break in. No windows smashed or doors kicked in, and nothing seemed to be missing. So if someone was getting in, they must have been using magic, but they clearly didn’t want anything, since it appeared they hadn’t taken anything. It didn’t make sense. 

Emma was just getting back in the car with three hot cocoas, ready to head home, when her phone rang again. This time it was David. 

“Dad, hey,” she said, answering the call. 

“Emma, have you been getting calls about people hearing a noise on their roof?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” she answered in the affirmative. “They think someone’s on the roof, then they hear a noise like someone is in the house. Why?” 

“I just got a call from Marco he heard the same thing, and then your mother and I heard it on the roof of the loft,” David told her. “Did you find anyone?” 

“Nope,” she answered. “No sign of a break-in or anything, so I was going to head back home to Henry and Killian.” She was going to let David go when her phone beeped indicating she was getting another call. She put her dad on hold and switched over. 

“This is Emma,” she answered. 

“Emma, love,” Killian said from the other end. “I think the intruder is at our own house, Henry and I’ve just heard a noise.” 

“I’ll be right there,” she said. “If you see anyone, try and keep them there till I get home. And Killian, be careful.” 

“Aye, love,” he promised, and she hung up, switching back to her dad. “Dad, Killian just called and there’s someone at the house. I’m on my way.” 

“Okay, but Emma, be careful,” David said and she could hear the concern in his voice. “Call if you need help.” 

“I will,” she promised, and hanging up the phone, she started the car and drove as fast as the snow would allow her to safely to get back to the house. 

When she got there, Henry and Killian were standing on the front lawn, swords drawn and looking up at some kind of big shadow moving around on the roof. “What is that?” Emma asked, joining them. 

“No idea love,” Killian answered. “No doubt some new monster come to bring chaos to the town.” 

“I don’t know guys,” Henry said, watching the shadow move towards the chimney. “Someone of the roof, rummaging in houses...I think I know who it is.” 

Emma turned to look at her son, not that she should be surprised he’d figured it out, he was clever. But still, “Then who is it, kid?” She asked. 

Henry rolled his eyes. “Adults are so clueless sometimes,” he said. “It’s Santa Claus.” 

“No way,” Emma smirked. “Santa Claus is not real, Henry. He’s just a-” 

“A fairy tale?” Henry interrupted, giving her a look. “I know you haven’t forgotten we live in a town of fairy tale characters, mom,” 

“But, Henry that’s-” She was interrupted by a sound on the roof and it appears that the large shadow was now headed down the chimney. “Come on,” she said, heading towards the front porch and up the stairs, “someone thinks they are being funny and they are find out what the inside of a jail cell looks like.” 

She lead the way into the house, her boys behind her, and she arrived in the living room just as a large man in a red suit lined with white fur appeared to be putting gifts down under their tree. 

“Alright, buddy, hold it right there,” Emma said, hands raised ready to deflect any magic that might be tossed her way, or ready to use hers if needed. 

The figure stood and turned to the face the trio, and if Emma didn’t know any better she’d say she was looking at, well, Santa. He certainly seemed to find this whole situation amusing, as he let out of a deep chuckle. “Oh, Miss Swan,” he said, “I am sorry if the reindeer caused a stir. I was sure everyone was abed.” 

“Look, buddy,” Emma replied, still eyeing him skeptically, “I don’t know you are you are, or what you think you’re doing but you’re going to be spending the night in jail unless you tell me what’s going on. Who put you up to this?” 

“Up to this?” The man asked, looking genuinely confused. “I’m sorry Miss Swan, I’m afraid I don’t understand. I’m merely bringing gifts to the good children of Storybrooke.” 

“Very funny,” Emma smirked. “Santa isn’t real, and while what you’re doing amiable, you can’t just break into people’s houses.” 

The man laughed, and she could have sworn it sounded like a, “Ho, ho, ho.” 

“Mom,” Henry said from over her shoulder, “I think it’s really Santa.” 

“Henry, I don’t think-” She began but ‘Santa’ cut her off. 

“I’m not at all surprised you don’t believe, Emma,” Santa said, moving a bit closer with his big red bag. “I didn’t do a very good job of keeping track of you when you were in all those foster homes. And well, I only appear to people who truly believe in magic and the spirit of Christmas, and well… it did take you quite a while to believe in magic.” He glanced down his nose at her a bit with a knowing look that contained a bit of a smile. 

Emma stood there frozen to the spot, her hands lowering to her side. She couldn’t believe this was real. Yes, she lived in a town of Fairy Tale characters, but, really? “Santa’s real too?” She asked in disbelief. 

“Indeed, I am,” he chuckled, and reached into his bag, handing her a gift. “I do believe this is  long overdue, and I am sorry,” he said. 

Emma took it, still not quite sure what to make of this. First her long lost parents turned out to be Snow White and Prince Charming, then she’d fallen in love with Captain Hook, had battled the Wicked Witch of the West and now… Santa was real?! What is her life? 

Santa also handed a gift to Henry, and then to everyone’s further surprise, he handed a small gift to Killian, and leaned in to whisper something in his ear that neither she nor Henry could hear before he flung his back over his shoulder and moved back towards the fireplace. “I apologize for giving anyone a scare,” he said. “Merry Christmas all, and I’ll see you next year. If you make the nice list that is.” He gave a wink, lay a finger on the side of his nose, and went flying up the chimney. 

Henry had opened his gift, which turned out to be a new set of pens and ink. Emma made him promise not to use them on anything until she had Regina check them out for any kind magic. The last thing they all needed was to be whisked into some alternate universe again. 

“What did you get?” Henry asked her excitedly. 

“I don’t know,” Emma replied and took a seat on the nearest chair, tearing open the wrapping paper to reveal a polaroid camera. She had wanted one for years as a kid, had asked nearly every foster parent she’d been with but one had never shown up under the tree for her. Sure now it was kind of out dated, but still, who else but the real Santa would have known that’s what she wanted. “I can’t even believe they still make these,” she said, turning the box over her hands. 

“I don’t understand, love,” Killian said, taking a seat on the arm of the chair she was in. “What is it?” 

“It’s a camera,” she told him. “Kind of like the phone on your phone, only when I was kid cameras used film and you had to wait for the picture. Except with these, because you take a picture and it instantly printed out. You just had to shake it till the image appeared,” she explained, though it only earned her a rather confused look from her pirate. “Well, the shaking wasn’t really necessary, but… here I’ll show you.” She opened the box carefully and pulled out the camera, handing it to Henry to take a photo of her and Killian. He did, and when it popped out, she and Killian watched as the photo began to appear. 

“Ah, I see,” he said, giving her a smile. “Very clever. And this is what you wanted as a child?” 

“Yeah,” Emma nodded, “I asked Santa at the mall every year but  I never got one.” 

“Well, it appears he’s making up for lost time,” Killian said. 

“I guess.” Emma still wasn’t sure about this, but like everything else, she should probably stop questioning it. “Hey, what did he give you?” She asked. 

“Mmm, oh nothing,” Killian said. “Just a little something I’d had my eye on, but I’ll show it to you later.” 

Emma eyed him a minute, not entirely believing him but she didn’t press it. “Okay,” she finally said, and sighed. “Well, shall we finish the movie? Although now it seems kind of silly.” 

“Does this lawyer win over the mother?” Killian asked.

“Yeah,” Emma answered with a smile, “there’s always a happy ending in these old movies.” 

“Then I think we should finish it,” he grinned. 

“I think I’m going to bed,” Henry said. “I have to be at my mom’s house in the morning to open presents with her before lunch at the loft with grandma and grandpa.” 

He said goodnight to them, and headed upstairs. Emma and Killian settled back onto the couch to finish the movie, but Emma ended up falling asleep before it was over. Killian shut the tv off the way Henry had shown him, and scooped Emma up in his arms to carry her upstairs to their bedroom. He had tucked her into bed before sliding in next to her. She tucked herself against him, but for warmth and pirate cuddles, and let out a yawn as she asked, “So what did Santa bring you?” 

“I’ll tell you in the morning, love,” he whispered back and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Go to sleep.” 

She didn’t argue, and it wasn’t long before they were both sound asleep. 

* * *

  
The next morning over pancakes, she found out what Santa had brought Killian. It was a beautiful ring, that looked a bit like the one her father had given her mother, complete with a green stone in the center that he said matched her eyes. She said yes, and later at the loft there was much celebrating and only a few warning looks from David. 


End file.
